hippiewikiaorg-20200214-history
Baba Ram Dass
Ram Dass (born Richard Alpert; April 6, 1931 – December 22, 2019) is an American contemporary spiritual teacher and the author of the seminal isbn 978-1-58394-291-8 1971 book Be Here Now. He is known for his personal and professional associations with Timothy Leary (WP) at Harvard University in the early 1960s, for his travels to India India and his relationship with the Hindu guru (WP) Neem Karoli Baba, and for founding the charitable organizations Seva Foundation and Hanuman Foundation. He continues to teach via his website. Biography Youth and education Alpert was born to a Jewish family in Newton, Massachusetts. His father, George Alpert, was a lawyer in Boston, president of the Wikipedia:New York, New Haven and Hartford Railroad, one of the founders of Wikipedia:Brandeis University and the Wikipedia:Albert Einstein College of Medicine, as well as a major fundraiser for Jewish causes. While Richard did have a bar mitzvah, he was "disappointed by its essential hollowness". He considered himself an atheist and did not profess any religion during his early life, describing himself as “inured to religion. I didn’t have one whiff of God until I took psychedelics.” Alpert attended the Wikipedia:Williston Northampton School, graduating in 1948 as a part of the Cum Laude Association.Private school equivalent of the National Honor Society He then went on to receive a Wikipedia:Bachelor of Arts degree from Wikipedia:Tufts University, a Wikipedia:master's degree from Wikipedia:Wesleyan University, and a Wikipedia:doctorate (in psychology) from Wikipedia:Stanford University. Harvard professorship and the Leary-Alpert research After returning from a visiting professorship at the Wikipedia:University of California, Berkeley, Alpert accepted a permanent position at Harvard, where he worked with the Social Relations Department, the Psychology Department, the Graduate School of Education, and the Health Service, where he was a therapist. Perhaps most notable was the work he did with his close friend and associate Wikipedia:Timothy Leary. Leary and Alpert were formally dismissed from the university in 1963. According to Harvard President Nathan M. Pusey, Leary was dismissed for leaving Cambridge and his classes without permission or notice, and Alpert for allegedly giving Wikipedia:psilocybin to an undergraduate. Spiritual search and name change In 1967 Alpert traveled to India, where he traveled with the American spiritual seeker Bhagavan Das, and ultimately met the man who would become his guru, Neem Karoli Baba, whom Alpert called "Maharaj-ji". It was Maharaj-ji who gave him the name "Ram Dass", which means "servant of God", referring to the incarnation of God as Ram or Lord Rama. Alpert also corresponded with the Indian spiritual teacher Wikipedia:Meher Baba and mentioned Baba in several of his books. Later life In February 1997, Ram Dass suffered a Wikipedia:stroke that left him with Wikipedia:expressive aphasia, which he interprets as an act of grace. He no longer travels, but continues to teach through live webcasts and at retreats in Hawaii. When asked if he could sum up his life's message, he replied, "I help people as a way to work on myself, and I work on myself to help people ... to me, that's what the emerging game is all about." Ram Dass was awarded the Peace Abbey Courage of Conscience Award in August 1991. Ram Dass is a Wikipedia:vegetarian. In the 1990s, he became more forthcoming about his Wikipedia:bisexuality Summarized with cover image in while avoiding labels and asserting that bisexuality "isn't gay, and it's not not-gay, and it's not anything—it's just awareness." At 78, Ram Dass learned that he had fathered a son as a 24-year-old at Stanford, and that he was now a grandfather. Foundations The Love Serve Remember Foundation was organized to preserve and continue the teachings of Wikipedia:Neem Karoli Baba and Ram Dass, and to work with Ram Dass on his writings and other future plans. The Hanuman Foundation is a nonprofit educational and service organization founded by Ram Dass in 1974, focused on the spiritual well-being of society through education, media and community service programs. The Wikipedia:Seva Foundation is an international health organization founded by Ram Dass in 1978 along with public health leader Wikipedia:Larry Brilliant and humanitarian activist Wikipedia:Wavy Gravy. Ram Dass also serves on the faculty of the Wikipedia:Metta Institute where he provides training on mindful and compassionate care of the dying. Works Books * Identification and Child Rearing (with R. Sears and L. Rau) (1962) Wikipedia:Stanford University Press * Wikipedia:The Psychedelic Experience: A Manual Based on the Wikipedia:Tibetan Book of the Dead (with Wikipedia:Timothy Leary and Wikipedia:Ralph Metzner) (1964) ISBN 0-8065-1652-6 * LSD (with Sidney Cohen) (1966) ISBN 0-453-00120-3 * Remember, Be Here Now (1971) ISBN 0-517-54305-2 * Doing Your Own Being (1973) * The Only Dance There Is (1974) ISBN 0-385-08413-7 * Grist for the Mill (with Steven Levine) (1977) ISBN 0-89087-499-9 * Journey of Awakening: A Meditator's Guidebook (1978) ISBN 0-553-28572-6 * Miracle of Love: Stories about Wikipedia:Neem Karoli Baba (1978) ISBN 0-525-47611-3 * How Can I Help? Stories and Reflections on Service (with Paul Gorman) (1985) ISBN 0-394-72947-1 * Compassion in Action: Setting Out on the Path of Service (with Mirabai Bush) (1991) ISBN 0-517-57635-X * Still Here: Embracing Aging, Changing and Dying (2000) ISBN 1-57322-871-0 * Paths to God: Living The Wikipedia:Bhagavad Gita (2004) ISBN 1-4000-5403-6 * Be Love Now (with Rameshwar Das) (2010) ISBN 1-84604-291-7 Recordings * Wikipedia:The Psychedelic Experience: A Manual Based on the Tibetan Book of the Dead (with Wikipedia:Timothy Leary & Wikipedia:Ralph Metzner) (1966) (reissued on CD in 2003 by Folkways) * Here We All Are, a 3-LP set recorded live in Vancouver, BC in the summer of 1969. * Love Serve Remember (1973), a six-album set of teachings, data, and spiritual songs (Wikipedia:ZBS Foundation) (released in MP3 format, 2008) Films * Ram Dass Fierce Grace, a 2001 biographical documentary about Ram Dass directed by Micky Lemle. Wikipedia:Template:ModernDharmicWriters Wikipedia:Template:New Age Movement External links * Commons category:Ram Dass * wikiquote * Official website. This site also includes information about the "Love Serve Remember Foundation". * Ram Dass Tapes Library * The Living/Dying Project (an outgrowth of the Hanuman foundation, which was created by Ram Dass) * IMDb title 0310951 Ram Dass, Fierce Grace * worldcat id lccn-n79-58586 Infobox person |name = Ram Dass |birth_date = |birth_place = Boston, Massachusetts, US |nationality = American |occupation = Spiritual teacher |religion = Hindu |ethnicity =Jewish Persondata |NAME=Ram Dass |ALTERNATIVE NAMES=Baba Ram Dass (honorific); Alpert, Richard (birth name) |SHORT DESCRIPTION=psychologist and spiritual leader |DATE OF BIRTH=April 6, 1931 |PLACE OF BIRTH=Boston, Massachusetts |DATE OF DEATH=living |PLACE OF DEATH= References Category:1931 births Category:Associates of Timothy Leary Category:Living people Category:American Hindus Category:American metaphysics writers Category:American people of Jewish descent Category:American psychologists Category:American spiritual writers Category:Bisexual writers Category:Converts to Hinduism Category:Dharmic writers Category:Harvard University faculty Category:Hindu writers Category:People from Boston, Massachusetts Category:Psychedelic drug advocates Category:Psychedelic researchers Category:Stanford University alumni Category:Tufts University alumni Category:University of California, Berkeley faculty Category:Wesleyan University alumni Category:Spiritual teachers